1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for recording and/or reproducing an information signal on or from a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The known recording/reproducing apparatuses of the kind having a recording part for recording a color video signal, for example, on a magnetic disc-shaped recording medium and a reproducing part for reproducing the recorded color video signal from the recording medium, include a still video system.
The still video system has adopted, for example, a method in which a color video signal is recorded by dividing the color video signal into a luminance signal component and a chrominance signal component and then by modulating them into different frequency bands from each other; and the recorded signal is reproduced by reproducing these modulated components. In another known method, a color video signal is arranged to be recorded and/or reproduced in a state of a composite color video signal having a luminance signal component and a chrominance signal component frequency-multiplexed in an interleaved form. Systems adopting that method for recording and reproduction include, for example, a system called an optical disc system. The optical disc system is arranged to record the color video signal on an optical disc together with a color burst signal which is included in the color video signal; to reproduce the recorded color video signal by using the color burst signal for correcting time base variations which take place in the color video signal due to jitters caused by a disc rotating motor, etc.
The still video signal recording and/or reproducing system mentioned in the foregoing has been incapable of adequately preventing the adverse effect of the jitters as it has no reference signal recorded on the recording medium for the time base correction. The optical disc recording and/or reproducing system is capable of correcting the time base of the color video signal by virtue of the use of the recorded burst signal. However, for a signal having no color burst signal like in the case of a black-and-white video signal, it has been incapable of adequately carrying out the time base correction.
Further, the conventional color video signal recording and/or reproducing apparatus has necessitated use of two monostable multivibrators as a circuit for extracting the part of a reproduced color video signal in which the color burst signal is inserted. This has resulted in the complex arrangement of the apparatus.